Coje mi mano
by Anngel
Summary: Dos historia trágicas, mentiras y muerte. En periodo de Re-edición de historia, hemos seguido por esta, por fin terminada y corregido varios errores. - Oneshot.


En primera instancia, este fue una historia de varios capítulos, ahora que en periodo de revisión y reedición, vamos a seguir con mi favorita.

Espero que les gusten los cambios.

_**By Anngel**_

**Coge mi mano **

**(Reedición)**

Corría una época difícil, donde no se podía confiar en nadie, dabas la vuelta y a tu espalda aparecían cientos de hombres espías de los Tokugawa. Fue increíble encontrar algo verdadero entre tanta falsedad.

**4 de julio de 1868 "Guerra Boshin"**

Fue aquel día, yo solo pensaba el mejor entrenamiento para mi escuadrón, comenzaban tiempos difíciles. Hibiki sentado en el borde de la ventana que daba hacía la calle, observaba a dos hombres entrenar con sus espadas – **Saotome vamos, ¡hay que ayudar a ese hombre!** – No alcance a reaccionar cuando Hibiki saltó por la misma sacando su espada - **¡Espera idiota!.**

**Es increíble verte así… Creo que llevaré este día para siempre** – de esa forma alcé mi espada y la dejé caer rauda, rebanando su cuello como quien sacrifica un animal. Mi tortura acababa, años de entrenamiento y búsqueda de esa lacra, que no tenía mayor entretención que asesinar.

A los 10 años vi como caían como insectos todas las personas que amaba, primero mi padre degollado por no poder pagar una deuda que se hacía más grande cada día, luego mi madre ultrajada frente a los ojos de todas las hermanas; luego la tortura del esposo de mi hermana mayor, sacándole los ojos y cortando sus dedos, para dejarlo colgado a la intemperie; luego mi hermana fue vendida como esclava y mi otra hermana fue vendida a una casa de citas. Por mi parte quedé en el camino a merced de la noche, después de haber sido el juguetito sexual de un montón de asquerosos animales incluidos él, aquel que yace a mis pies - **¿Qué has hecho?-** un chico con una badana amarilla en la frente, me increpaba sin saber que frente a él tenía un despojo humano - **¡En esta zona la muerte se paga con la muerte!** – Era otro de trenza que apuntaba derecho a mi cuello - **No se metan si no quieren terminar igual a él** – caminé lento hacía la salida del pueblo, ahora sólo intentaría vivir.

Corrí tras el chico con la capucha, había algo raro en él, mi espada se lanzó contra su cuello y él reaccionó chocando su espada contra la mía, su fuerza y rapidez eran estupendas, lamentablemente era un asesino, no podía perdonarle la vida, menos por matar a sangre fría a una persona tan amada en el poblado.

En estos tiempos de guerra no se podía hacer más, la poca decencia había que mantenerla a toda costa, y erradicar a lo maldito que abunda. Golpee a su lado derecho y el joven de capucha esquivó con un poco de dificultad, tomo su catana y lanzo un corte cerca de mi yugular que evite tirando mi cuerpo y apoyando mi mano izquierda en el suelo, para dar una vuelta completa hacía atrás y así poder darle un golpe certero en la mandíbula con mi pie derecho, él tastabillo, pero su rapidez era tal que con un movimiento ágil, se puso en mi espalda y con ello su catana en mi cuello - **¿Por qué lo mataste?** – Pregunte - **Para que quieres saber sí nada puede cambiar lo que ha pasado** – su voz se había quebrado, había algo especial en esa tonalidad - **Él… No era el anciano amable que enseñaba al mundo… Él era un maldito asesino, que condeno a mi familia a desaparecer de la tierra** – por su rostro caían lágrimas, no logro entender - **Los hombres no lloran… - **Quiso por un momento terminar con mi vida de una vez **-¡Ranma, cuidado!** – Rioga mi buen amigo no alcanzó a llegar, era mi fin - **No puedo, no acabaré con un inocente** – ahora podía distinguir la voz, era una mujer, tomé su mano con fuerza y giré para ver sus ojos. Rioga había sido noqueado de un solo golpe solo segundo antes - **Llora…** - ahora yo me arrepentía de haberla tratado así, solo era una dama, una muy hábil dama, su tez pálida le daba un aíre fuera de este mundo, su cabello azul marino, se deslizaba por sus hombros hasta sus senos que eran perfectamente definidos gracias a sus ropajes apegados, labios color carmesí, gruesos, provocadoramente gruesos y bien definidos, el colmo de tanta belleza fue mirar sus caderas, la hacían tan deseable… Que… Se había desmayado en mis brazos, no pude hacer más que mentir ante el pueblo, el asesino del anciano había escapado según la versión oficial y yo en el camino me había encontrado con una joven desmayada que no podía dejar a expensas de la oscuridad de la noche.

La vi abrir sus ojos color marrón, miré su frágil figura bajo las frazadas que la cobijaban sobre mi futon - **¿Por qué me has protegido? – **se levantaba despacio para observar la habitación y profundizar su mirada en mi - **Aun estás débil, deberías descansar un poco más, pediré que traigan algo de comida** – su rostro no tenía paz, me dolía sin conocerla - **Debo marchar, tarde o temprano se enterarán que fui la asesina del "Pobre anciano**" – se destapó y solo en esos momentos se percató de su desnudez **-¿Quién me desvistió? – **Sonreí pensando que decir, pocos minutos antes había decidido sacar su ropa y observarla tranquila, mientras dormia, capturaba mi atención de forma insólita - **Tranquila, fueron mis maid las que lo hicieron **– apunté hacía un rincón donde estaba su ropa, ella observó con tranquilidad - **No dejaré que te vayas, si no te mata el pueblo, te matarán los Tokuwaga, solo por el hecho de haber habitado esta casa – **Si, ya era un muy popular líder del bando contrario, ya había sufrido la muerte de amigos, por dicha causa -**Se me defender muy bien, ya lo has notado –** siguió su curso y comenzó a colocar su ropa - **Por favor quédate – **en aquellos instantes entró Hibiki algo alterado - **¡Ranma!, es hora han llegado las tropas – **se sonrojó al ver su piel pálida y a la vista de ambos -**No te distraigas... Entonces comienza el plan, desde ahora quedas a cargo, yo me infiltraré en las tropas enemigas –** me hizo un visaje para mirar a la Chica, que aún no sabíamos su nombre - **Tranquilo, una vez que yo me vaya ella también lo hará, solo entrena a las tropas, el futuro de Japón está en nuestras manos – **ella solo me escuchaba y esperó a que Hibiki saliera de la habitación - **Podría ser una espía del enemigo, ¿por qué revelas información tan importante? – **se acercó de forma sensual hasta mí** -Porque me creas o no, sé que puedo confiar en ti - ** se acercó más besó tiernamente mis labios -**Bien entonces seré tu ayuda desde ahora, no tengo algo mejor que hacer, si lo que queda de mi vida sirve para que en este país no hayan tipos como el maté, mi vida habrá servido de algo -**Así fue como emprendí un viaje que no sé qué final tendrá – **Ah! sí, no me he presentado… Tendo Akane** – y creo que Kami ilumino la habitación, porque un extraño esplendor me llenó de paz – **Saotome, Saotome Ramna**.

Comenzamos el arduo camino hasta Kioto donde se encontraban los líderes del clan Tokugawa - **¿A dónde nos dirigimos Saotome?** – se atrevió a preguntar después que llevamos un par de horas de camino **– a la Ciudad de Kioto, nos encontraremos con unos conocidos que nos darán la información que necesitamos para ganar esta guerra y luego volveremos para buscar a las tropas y terminar con los Tokugawa **– ella solo giró su cabeza y comenzó a ver por la ventana el paisaje campestre que nos rodeaba – **y para estos efectos ¿seré?** – Quedé un poco pensativo, hasta ahora no había pensado en ese detalle – **creo que serás mi hermana, Tatewaki, Akane** – ella hizo un sonido con su boca, cerró los ojos y se durmió.

Sí bien hasta ahora parece entretenido, no sé qué será de mi vida, me he involucrado en una situación que no esperaba, de todas maneras no tenía nada más que hacer, mi venganza estaba consumada y me pareció buena idea permanecer al lado de este hombre. Tiene algo especial en aquellos ojos color azul profundo, me recuerda el color del océano cuando mi familia era feliz. Padre ya he vengado tu memoria y la honra de mi madre y mis hermanas.

Cuando desperté él se encontraba sacando un pequeño maletín que custodiaba desde que habíamos salido de su casa, la carrosa hizo un mal movimiento provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y callera sobre mí, su rostro se encontraba tan cerca del mío y su brazos bordeaban mi cuerpo, algo me atraía de esos labios que hasta hace poco habían cambiado mi suerte – **Señor hemos llegado** – el Cochero nos sorprendió en tan comprometedora posición y cerró la puerta lo antes posible, su sonrojo era notable, el mío más, me dijo titubeando - **Hermanita, llegamos…** - me sonrió de una forma tan amable al separarse de mí que tal vez mi vida siga cambiando.

Meses antes había sido presentado como un primo lejano de la familia, que llegaba recién del extranjero, después de terminar estudios en Francia… Y bueno, no sabía qué decir de mi nueva acompañante… - **Sr. Tatewaki, no esperábamos su presencia en la ciudad** – para estas altura ya estábamos llegando al hotel donde nos hospedaríamos y en la entrada se encontraba Mousse unos de los más fieles perros de los Tokugawa – **lo sé, no anuncié mi visita** – lo miré fijamente desafiándolo como siempre - **Que mal educado Tatewaki, no me presentarás a tu acompañante** – se acercó a ella de forma peligrosa, tomó su mano y al estilo inglés, la besó - **Pues yo… **- no pudo articular palabra, estaba tan sorprendida, como yo - **Es mi prometida **– la tomé de la cintura y la acerqué a mí de forma posesiva, no quería que él estuviera cerca de mi Akane… Fue obvio que para ella, mi reacción fue mayúscula, pero logró disimularla muy bien, solo posó sus manos sobre las mías y sonriendo besó mi rostro – **Sí, Chiba Akane, futura esposa de Tatewaki** – Mousse puso su rostro en verde, al parecer había gustado tanto como yo de Akane… ¿Dije cómo yo?, en fin – **Bien futura señora Tatewaki, espero que me deje escoltarla a la recepción** – haciendo una reverencia negó **– Muchas gracias Sr., pero para esos efectos está mi prometido, con su permiso** - dio unos cuantos pasos para hacerme señas de que la escoltara – **Veamos si para la próxima semana aun es tu prometida **– dijo Mousse pasando de forma rauda para salir completamente del hotel.

**Hasta hace un par de horas tenía un hermano…** – para estas alturas ya estábamos subiendo por el elevador hasta la habitación que habían asignado en el hotel, ella la 79 y yo la 80 - **Para que veas que las cosas en asunto de guerra pueden cambiar drásticamente **– le dije en son de broma – **pero si gustas podemos intentar comportarnos como tal. ¿te invito un trago en el bar de Hotel? – **Ella sonrió d**e **una forma divina - **Me parece bien, prometido… pero ¿Cómo debo llamarte? – **Puse la mejor cara de seductor y acerqué mi mano a su cabello - **Amor, cielo, prometido, cariño… Como quieras… desde hoy soy solo tuyo –** me mofé de su cara que comenzaba a descomponerse -**¿Gigoló?** – debo de reconocer que el que se descompuso fui yo - **¿por qué? – **Ahora ella se mofaba de mi, con una sonrisa coqueta - **Porque desde que llegamos… la recepcionista, aquella chinita del mesón que hablaba como Tarzán, la acompañante del joven que preguntó por su habitación, aquella niña de ojos cafés y la mucama que está por ahí, te han poco menos que desvestido con la mirada… - **creí escuchar un poco de rencor en su voz -**¿celosa? –**ella negó **-No, solo preocupada, no quiero que me vean como la prometida engañada… - **Me sentí vencido, iba por el premio mayor y termine con el de consuelo - **Emm. Bueno solo dime Ranma – **ya estaba dentro de la habitación a punto de cerrar la puerta - **Está bien – **dijo casi con la mitad de la cara detrás de la puerta - **Te espero abajo en el bar, no te pongas celosa... – **Le dije miertras pasaba otra muejr por mi lado que me observo desde los pies a la cabeza - **Despreocúpate… Se compartir – **me guiñó el ojo y cerro su puerta. Me dijo desde adentro – **me retocaré y bajo** - caminé y cerré la puerta de mi habitación, tenía que concentrarme en lo que estaba pasando, por si fuera poco tenía el destino de Japón en mis manos y a mí se me ocurría, ahora y justo ahora, fijarme en un chica… Linda, hábil, con caderas de infarto… ¡Ranma! ¿Qué diablos estás pensando?.

Verdaderamente los hombres pueden llegar a ser muy predecibles, ¿habrá notado que casi salté de gusto cuando dijo prometido?, es gratificante después de haber consumado una venganza de tal magnitud, y pensando que mi vida ya no tenía objetivo, haya encontrado a este hombre que me ha sacado más de una sonrisa y que tal vez pueda jugar a que mi vida es normal – **una ducha no estaría nada de mal, tengo tiempo, mi madre alguna vez me dijo, "las damas se hacen esperar"- **reí para mis adentros**.**

No podré jamás saber por qué, las mujeres se demoran tanto en "retocarse", pero si es como diferente, sé que valdrá la espera. Veo pasar tipos que tienen que ver directamente con los Tokugawa, reían y juagaban a ser felices, pobres infelices, pensaban que todo estaría como siempre, pero se venía un gran cambio - **Jamás creí que el gran Ranma, se dignara a venir por aquí –** esa voz me es muy familiar, solo espero que al voltearme no sea lo que pienso, mi plan se vendría al suelo - **Nabiki Tendo…- **solo en esos instantes mi mente hizo ¡crac!, acaso Akane sería algo de… "Esta señorita" - **Pensé que ya no te acordabas de mi nombre querido – **puse cara de fastidio - **¿Cómo olvidar un nombre tan desagradable? – **la sonrisa que había tenido hasta el momento se borró automáticamente - **Podrías invitarme una copa mientras esperas, para brindar por los viejos tiempos, ¿no? mon amour (mi amor) –** negué con la cabeza - **Lo siento mi estimada y no bien ponderada ex – pasatiempo, estoy esperando una dama – **Su semblante cambio completamente de una mujer coqueta a una con rabia y rencor - **Tarde o temprano te arrepentirás de tus palabras –** se fue como la cola entre las piernas a fastidiar a otro lado - **¿Con quién hablabas? –** su voz me había calmado un poco - **Con un dolor de cabeza que tengo hace años, pero despreocúpate, ya se fue –** Me levante y ajuste su silla** -Eso espero, acuérdate que soy la prometida y si por alguna eventualidad me engaña, tengo un buen mazo de metal bajo la falda… - ** ambos reímos a carcajadas, pedimos un brandi y tras nosotros comenzó a cantar un chica una con voz melancólica, una canción bastante sensual, pero a la vez penosa - **¿Quieres bailar conmigo? - ** tomé su mano - **Si te arriesgas a que te pise a cada paso, acepto… - **Me moria por bailar con ella, pero algo en el ambiente me detuvo - **Entonces por esta noche paso.**

Fue así que pasamos una velada cordial entre risas y penas, no sé pero algo me llevó a continuar la conversación por un lado más tierno - **¿Novia?** – dije un poco para rellenar y otro poco por curiosidad - **La verdad es que en algún momento la tuve, pero ya no, supongo que la circunstancias de la vida y ¿tu? – **Y él tomó su baso - **No sé lo que es tener un novio** – reí ante la ocurrencia, él afirmo – **creo que son cosas de masa blanda y moldeable –** me sorprendí ante la definición - **¿Moldeable?, ¿crees que soy goma?** – Ambos reímos, lo estábamos pasando bastante bien, pese a la atención de la atmosfera - **Ya es muy tarde, y mañana hay una reunión importante – **él me tendió la mano – **Señorita la escolto hasta su habitación – **acepte su mano y caminé **Muchas gracias caballero – **me sonrió con la más dulce expresión.

Al llegar al cuarto no supe que decir – **Akane **– ella se volteó y pregunto - **¿dime?** – me quedé parado pensado en que decir, no quería que la noche acabara de esa forma – **tal vez suene un poco… bueno atrevido, pero he querido hacer esto desde que te encontré** – me acerqué a ella, sin darle tiempo a que reaccionara, le robé un beso y corrí para encerrarme en la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, era necesario que estuviéramos en la reunión mucho antes que Mousse, sino era probable que el plan se viniera al suelo, solo que no pensé en el pequeño detalle que ocurriría esa mañana, me tomé la liberta de entrar a su cuarto, sin tocar, ella aún estaba en la cama **– Preciosa** – toqué su nariz – **Bella durmiente** – comencé a hacerle cosquillas – **¡No!, basta… ya estoy despierta**, **¿Qué haces aquí?**– solo desvié la conversación – **no quisiera haberte despertado, pero tengo una reunión importante, ¿me acompañas? **– Asintió con la cabeza y respondió **– bien, me cambiaré de ropa y te paso a buscar **– salí de su cuarto y en pleno pasillo estaba la chica recepcionista – **Shamphoo, puede ofrecer algo al señor** – me guiño el ojo y yo volví a ingresar a mi habitación – **no señorita, con permiso** – tuve la idea que de alguna forma estuvo vigilándome desde ayer. En la entrada de mi cuarto, había una nota:

"**LA REUNIÓN SE CAMBIÓ DE SITIO, ES EN EDIFICIO CENTRAL, CUARTO 202"**

Oh!, gran Hapossai, era el maestro, me vestí lo más rápido que pude y pasé por Akane pensado que me había demorado menos que ella, toqué su puerta – **La señorita dijo que lo esperaba abajo** – me indicó la mucama – **gracias** – y salí corriendo por las escaleras -**No es acaso un bello día amor** – ahí estaba esperándome, con una sombrilla en la puerta del hotel -**Oh!, sí que lo es, pasaremos a tomar desayuno y luego a nuestra junta** – se acercó a besar mis labios frente a todos - **La recepcionista fue enviada por Mousse, pero no te preocupes, ya me encargue de ella – **intenté que mi rostro no cambiara -**¿Qué hiciste?** – Le pregunté aun con algo de miedo -** la tomé del brazo y la llevé al carruaje, la hice subir y luego entre yo, para inquirirla **– Para estas alturas me imaginaba que la chinita tarzán, estaba camino al crematorio - **¿Qué pasó? –** ella tomó mi brazo y caminamos fuera del hotel** -La encontré intentando abrir tu puerta… Llevaba un arma** – solo la abrase y besé su frente - **¿Y luego? – **esto se ponía interesante - **Solo la apunte por la espalda con mi daga, le pregunte quien era y que quería, ella soltó el arma y me confesó que solo le habían pagado una fuerte cantidad para que te asesinara, le dije que si no salía del hotel en esos momentos, la asesinaría, ella corrió y es por eso que te estaba esperando abajo, solo vigilaba – **Gracias a los Dioses me decía mentalmente - **Me han enviado un ángel de la guarda- **Y yo siendo un maldito desgraciado que la pone en peligro **-Tranquilo, ahora tenemos que ir a la junta.**

Nos detuvimos a comer algo en una pequeña posada cerca del edificio Central, el desayuno, solo fueron risas y comentarios absurdos, un poco de fantasía, para la cruda realidad que se venía encima, abordamos nuevamente el carruaje y llegamos a nuestro destino - **Buenos días Hapossai** – hice reverencia al maestro de maestros - **Buenos días Tatewaki** – los estábamos esperando, se acercó a mi oído – **Mousse llegó casi con el conserje y está bien acompañado, así que cuidado – **Agradecí su ayuda - **Gracias por sus buenos deseos a mi boda maestro** – le sonreí - **Buenos días, señorita**… - Hapossai saludó a Akane, y yo presentaba - **Akane, maestro, Akane Chiba** – le extendió la mano, para ser besada por el viejo zorro - **Veo que Ranma, ha tenido muy buenos ojos, pero no hablemos de eso que se pondrá celoso. Me hace el honor** – ofreció su brazo - **Por supuesto, ¿Cómo negarme a un hombre tan galante?.**

Al entrar a la recepción se encontraba la junta casi completa, Tokugawa al centro de la mesa, Mousse a la derecha como siempre y en su mano derecha – **Nabiki** – Akane me quitó las palabras de la boca - **¿la conoces?** – Pregunté asustado – **es mi hermana…** - no estaba tan perdido cuando las relacioné, ¿Cómo dos hermanas podían ser tan distintas? – **intenta que no se acerque a ti, al menos por ahora, necesito saber lo que ocurre en este junta, además Nabiki tiene deudas pendientes conmigo.**

Cada parte del plan estaba saliendo como planeé, espero que continúe así, por lo que escuche, las tropas se moverán al norte, había que atacar las guarniciones antes de que estuvieran listos, sería la única forma de ganar y sacar al Tokugawa del poder ahora, sí esa sería la estrategia, le enviaría una nota a Hibiki durante la tarde, debía atacar ahora con todo y cuando me refería a todo, era hasta el último hombre, sé que mi amigo Rioga no me defraudaría.

Estoy segura que nos reconocimos casi al instante, ella me observó durante toda la reunión, mientras que mi mano no se alejaba de la de Ranma y a ratos él me apretaba en señal de complicidad.

Lejos de las coincidencias de la vida, ¿por qué la hermana de Akane tenía que ser Nabiki?, la verdad es que la conozco hace años, cuando aún no comenzaba mi carrera militar, era una chica muy tierna cuando la conocí, es más no creo que hayamos tenido más 14 años cada uno, pasaron los años y con el tiempo comencé a ver extraños comportamientos en ella, cuando nos reuníamos, se iba corriendo al ver al ver Akemy, Akemy era la dueña del prostíbulo del pueblo, me gustaba y le dije a mi padre que quería que fuera mi esposa cuando fuera mi tiempo, mi padre me paro y me dio una bofetada - **Entiendo que puedas tener una "amistad" con esa mujer** - ¿Mujer, porque mi padre la trataba de adulta, si no sobrepasaba los 15? - **Pero padre, si la conocieras, te darías cuenta que… - **guardé silencio cuando el hablo - **Solo se hijo, que esa chica no es para ti, uno mujerzuela, jamás será parte de esta familia** – me exalté, solo en esos momentos supe que ella era una de chicas de Akemy - **¿Cómo sabes eso?, ¿Quién te lo dijo?** – lo tomé del brazo – **Responde – **más que exigencia, parecía suplica - **Porque esa chica es con que me atiendo cuando voy donde Akemy** – no sé cuánto tiempo estuve en shock, tenía que hablar con ella, así que tras despertar de mi letargo, salí corriendo a la calle a encontrarme con ella, donde nos reuniríamos hoy - **Ranma** – ella me esperaba con la misma sonrisa de siempre -**Nabi, dime que no es verdad… Por favor dime que no es verdad… -** ella abrió sus ojos como huevos y supo de inmediato a lo que me refería, agachó su cabeza y no dijo palabra alguna – **di algo, niégalo, o confírmalo, pero di algo-** en voz escueta se dignó a responder, cuando ya la furia que contenía se desbordaba - **Es verdad** – solo a partir de ese día decidí que pasaría a ser parte de la milicia del país, al llegar a casa tomé mis cosas, me despedí de mi madre, con la promesa de liberar a Japón de tanta injusticia de Tokugawa y amenacé a mi padre, que no volviera a ir al dichoso prostíbulo y que cuidase de su mujer y míreme ahora estoy aquí, a punto de cumplir mi promesa.

**Bien veo que las cosas marchan según lo planeado** – al salir del lugar Hapossai era el encargado de llevar la información lo antes posible, yo me reuniría con ellos antes del ataque – **eso creo Happy, ahora ya sabes que hacer, dile que no me defraude** – me dio un guiño y tomó el primer carruaje que paso frente a nosotros - **No pensé jamás encontrarme con alguna de mis hermanas** – ella se veía cabizbaja y con la mirada perdida - **Jamás pensé que hermanas fueran tan distintas** – besé su mano - **¿Te hizo algo? – **miré al frente - **Me mintió durante mucho tiempo – **tomé su mano - **¿La amaste? – **el nudo en la garganta se agudizó - **Se puede decir que sí, pero oculto lo que era, no sé si era ramera a la fuerza o por necesidad, pero si hubiera confiado en mí, las cosas serían distintas…- **Verdaderamente la amé - **Ella no quiso ser lo que es, fue la vida que la llevó a eso** – su rostro reflejó rabia - **Entiendo tu postura y entiendo que es tu hermana, pero las cosas que pasaron no se pueden cambiar y aunque así fuera, ahora solo quiero estar contigo**… - sus facciones se relajaron - **Está bien, ¿ahora qué tenemos que hacer? –** de forma tasita y en mutuo acuerdo silencioso, cambiamos el tema - **Nos espera una recepción en el hotel donde nos hospedamos, lo más seguro es que estén Mousse y también tu hermana** – tomamos el carruaje y nos dirigimos al hotel nuevamente, yo con la esperanza de que ya no estuviera y ella con las ganas de verla.

Llegué a mi habitación en el hotel, ya no sabía que pensar, no podía haber más complicaciones ¿o sí?, tocaron la puerta, era la mucama para hacer el cambio de sabanas – **permiso señorita Chiba** – mi cara estupefacta no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba mirando, era ella – **Pasa ¿algo señorita Chiba?** – ella hablaba mirando el carrito donde sacaba las cosas – **sí, pasa que no pensé que encontraría a mi hermana Kasumy** – solo cuando dije esas palabras ella levantó la mirada y de sus ojos cayeron lagrimas interminables – **Akane ¿Chiba?** – Negué – **es una larga historia que no tiene más de tres días **– nos abrazamos, para esos instantes entraba Ranma raudo a mi habitación – **Preciosa ¿estás lista?** – sí su cara de sorpresa también fue mayúscula – **me perdí de algo más** –creo que preguntó con temor- **mi otra hermana Kasumy** – le dije y él cayó en el sofá de la orilla y ella se apresuró a ver si tenía algo – **Señor se encuentra ¿bien?** – Suspiró – **si ¿Kasumy?, me encuentro bien, solo que son muchas sorpresas por un día y más cuando todo esto está tan junto, de todas maneras **– y haciendo uso de galantería y mejor sonrisa – **un gusto conocer a la hermana tierna de mi futura esposa **– ahora era yo la que no podía dar crédito a lo que decía Ranma y por supuesto Kasumy que se iba de espaldas – **pero si Akane no tiene más de 16 años –** el rió – **¿y en último caso, no deberías preguntarme primero? - ** dije, pues esa actitud que tomaba me gustaba, pero debió preguntármelo.

En efecto, hasta ahora no había preguntado ni siquiera su edad – **bien de todas maneras, espero que ¿la hermana?** – pregunté arqueando una ceja – **Mayor por casi X años** – sonreí al ver su gesto de sorpresa de ambas – **me deje cortejar a su hermanita** – perfecto, ahora tenía a la hermana tierna, a la hermana mala y la hermana preciosa – **bien lamento interrumpir, pero tenemos que ir a la recepción y no quiero que Nabiki de más información de la que debe** – **¿Nabiki?** – pregunto Kasumy – **Si hermana también es una larga historia, lo único que te puedo adelantar por ahora, es que te vayas lo antes posible de la ciudad, ojalá hoy, para que no corras peligro** – ella miró con pena – **¿nos volveremos a ver Akane?** – No supe que responder – **eso espero hermana, pero veté ahora **– Ranma se devolvió **– eres la hermana de la mujer que me tiene loco** – sacó de su bolsillo un fajo de billetes – **con esto tendrás para irte lejos, a una provincia que no esté en guerra, pero hazlo ahora.**

Desde aquel momento solo vi a mi hermana cuando salía por la puerta de hotel, me dejó una carta en recepción que leí como quien lee sus últimas palabras.

**Querida Akane:**

No sé bien que es lo que está pasando, pero debo contarte algunas cosas, luego de que nos separaran y dieran muerte a nuestros padres, Tofú salió con vida, pero su rostro no es el mismo de siempre, su cara fue cortada y con mucho esfuerzo y cuidados logró sobrevivir, estoy con el viviendo en las afueras de la cuidad, ahora con tus palabras sé que debemos alejarnos nuevamente, me iré al sur, tal vez vuelva a la casa que era de nuestros padres y espero que cuando todo esto acabe, nos encontremos nuevamente. De Nabiki no sé mucho, pues cuando nos vendieron al prostíbulo, ella dio su vida por la de ambas, me ayudo a sanar a Tofú y me hecho de su vida, cargando con el peso que nos correspondía a ambas, se volvió muy dura y la encontré hace un par de semanas, al lado de un joven llamado Mousse, ella está siendo bien pagada por estar en compañía de este hombre, que por cierto no es de muy buena procedencia, la llevará a terminar mal, pero no quiso escuchar mis palabras.

Hermana te estaré esperando a ti y al joven con el que desees estar.

Te amo, Kasumy Tendo.

Bueno las cosas ya no se podían cambiar solo faltaba terminar con esto lo antes posible – **Akane, me acompañas a bailar** – ella asintió – **solo espero que después de las declaraciones que le hiciste a mi hermana no estés jugando** – el negó – **te parece tomar un trago conversar y luego veamos lo que pasa **– ella me siguió al Bar - **No entiendo a qué viene lo que le dijiste a Kasumy** – ella se estaba desesperando - **Fácil, y sin tras fondo, no puedo negar que me gustaste desde la mini batalla que tuvimos en el bosque** – llame al cantinero – **un brandi y un Martini** – y ella tomó mi mano - **Gracias… Ranma, también me gustas, pero no soy la mujer que crees, yo no podría hacer feliz a nadie – **en su rostro se reflejó tristeza y temor - **Si quieres creer eso, intentaré de que cambies de opinión… Ven dame en el gusto y baila conmigo **

(**Nota del autor***, no es de mi agrado molestar a mitad de la historia, pero quiero hacer una aseveración, la canción que están bailando nuestros protagonistas, es nada y nada menos que "La visita" canción misma en la que está basado este fics. Solo que intente imaginarse el ritmo de bolero ^_^!)

**La visita **

Puede ser, que el viaje no esté mal,

Que un ángel celestial me invite a cenar,

Puede ser, que no haya más que allá,

Que el cuento acabe mal y no vuelva a empezar.

Hoy ha venido a verme una mujer alta y sonriente

Me ha dicho, coge mi mano fuerte y sígueme.

Puede ser, que cielo tenga mar

Que sea un buen lugar para verte llegar,

También puede ser, que no te vuelva ver

Que tenga que sufrir mi destierro sin ti.

Nos hemos abrazado como si la vida se nos fuera en ello, cada uno sabe que no tenemos mucho tiempo para disfrutar, él por su parte en cualquier momento puede ser descubierto y asesinado, por mi parte en cualquier momento puede ser descubierta y enjuiciada por espía o muerta por la venganza de los sucesores de mi inquisidor. Su brazo aprieta mi cintura sin compasión, me acerca a su cuerpo - ** tal vez no me creas, pero el mundo se vino abajo cuando solo hace un par de días me enfrenté a ti en el bosque, parece que llevo vidas buscándote – **susurraba a mi oído, mientras que yo me estaba volviendo gelatina, mis piernas no tenían fuerza alguna - ** estamos en medio de una guerra, si logramos salir vivos, espero poder cortejarte como se debe, si me lo permites por supuesto – **mi respuesta fue algo insólito, no supe que me llevó a eso, pero de forma casta mi rostro se acercó a del y mis labios se juntaron de la forma más cálida que pude – **no pienses en el después, piensa en el hoy.**

Hoy ha venido a verme una mujer alta y sonriente

Me ha dicho, coge mi mano fuerte y sígueme,

Vino vestida de blanco, se sentó a mi lado y me hizo sonreír,

Mientras aun tirabas tú de mí,

Y antes de su beso eterno le pedí un deseo que

No he de cumplir, desoja la luna para mí.

Que dulce sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Hace un par de días mientras dormía en mi futon, la pude contemplar como si de algo intocable se tratara, sabía que por su habilidad con la espada, no podía ser un chica normal, solo hoy lo pude comprobar, escuchar de ella, que no me preocupara del mañana, solo del hoy, fue un alivio, supe que pese a lo poco que habíamos interactuado, estaba sintiendo lo mismo yo – **luego de terminar la pieza, búscame en la habitación – **no daba crédito a la escuchaba, hoy estaríamos juntos, una locura en medio de la guerra.

Y en el pétalo de la esperanza, pude ver tu nombre y el

De otra mujer, suspiré tranquila, serás feliz otra vez.

Suelta ya mi mano, suelta ya mi mano, suelta ya mi mano,

Estaré bien.

LODV. A las 5 en Astoria

A penas terminó la canción, ella desapareció por el pasillo que daba hacía las habitaciones del hotel, la quise seguir de inmediato, pero el brazo de un conocido me hizo retrasar la única noche que tendría de paz hasta el fin de mis días - **TA-TE-WA-KI** – reí ante el comentario, entre los infiltrados, era el más hábil - **HA-PO-SSA-I** – él quiso obsequiarme el trago que recién el empleado le servía – **No, gracias tengo una cita pendiente y tengo que retirarme pronto – **él sonrió simpático - **Eso pude observar es la misma chica de la mañana – **Bebió de su copa – **Si, es una joya que encontré tirada en el bosque y me la traje a la ciudad** – me entregó una nota mientras respondía - **Eres afortunado, yo aún lloro a mi querida Colon** – se tocó el corazón y se tomó el Martini al seco - **Tarde o temprano estarán juntos, ya falta poco, confía en mí** – le di un abrazo -**Confío en ti y te lo agradezco, sé que pronto estaré con ella** – a mi oído dijo en voz casi lúgubre – **La nota ya fue entregada, mañana al medio día será el primer ataque – **Busqué algo más en su mirada - **Lo tomaré en cuenta, viejo zorro** – hice señas al cantinero – **sírvale lo que desee y lo anota a mi cuenta, habitación 80 – **Me levanté de la mesa y reverencié al maestro - **Aunque esta noche, no dormirá en ella…** - sus palabras solo me hicieron recordar quien me esperaba, mientras caminaba a la misma salida que ella había tomado minutos antes.

Sé que siguió mis pasos muy de cerca, casi pisando mis talones, al llegar al pasillo donde estaba mi habitación y tras revisar que nadie observara, me tomó por la cintura y me hizo ingresar al oscuro cuarto - **Tal vez sea el último día que tengamos paz** – me dijo al oído – **así que deseo que lo disfrutemos juntos, mi reina, mi mujer, mi dama…**

No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo nos observamos en la oscuridad, yo con mis manos en su cadera y ella con las suyas en mis brazos, hasta que el silencio fue roto por su voz frágil – **no deseo que te hagas ilusiones de lo que no encontraras, el tipo que mate en el bosque, me quito el honor de entregarme al hombre que deseara **– jamás me esperé tal confesión, supuse desde un comienzo que él debía haber hecho algo muy grave para terminar así, pero jamás pensé que la había ultrajado – **así que si deseas acabar con esto antes de que empiece estas en todo tu derecho** – ella desvió su mirada y yo tomé su rostro entre mis manos – **hace un par de minutos alguien me dijo, no pienses en el futuro y vive el ahora; ahora yo le digo a ese alguien, no pienses en el pasado y vive el hoy – **Dios me dio la fuerza para desvestir ese cuerpo, comencé deslizando su lindo vestido rojo por los hombros, quise acortar la distancia y deje caer mis labios en sus hombros, cada parte de la piel que quedaba descubierta, era revestida por el calor de un beso deseoso por más. Ella por su parte solo observaba mis maniobras para despojarla de aquello que me estorbaba, dejé caer el vestido y su ropa interior quedó en manifiesto, como animal bruto la hice trizas ante sus ojos luego, la tomé en mis brazos para dejarla en la cama estilo occidental que tenía la habitación.

Vi caer en pedazos mi ropa, como si fueran trozos de metal, me llevó hasta la cama y dejó en medio de ella, se paró y comenzó a encender las velas – **no lo hagas** – suplique – **por favor no lo hagas, mi cuerpo tiene huellas imborrables** – el continuo en su faena y poso una de aquellas luces en el velador – **tu cuerpo no tiene más yagas que el mío o el de cualquier otra persona que haya vivido** – comenzó a mirar en cada rincón que tenía acceso **– no te imaginas lo bella que eres, lo deseable, sensual y tierna que te vez** – tocó la cicatriz en mi vientre, signo irrefutable que era estéril – **me imagino que aquí alguna vez hubo un pequeño** – asentí con la cabeza - **debo haber tenido solo unos diez años cuando quede esperando un hijo, el maldito al enterarse, me mando a una partera y del resto no recuerdo nada, solo que lloraba y estaba bañada en sangre** – fue el primer beso, desde ahí no se detuvo a replicar palabra alguna, siguió besando hasta llegar a mis senos, lamió uno por uno, para volver a bajar, pero esta vez no se detuvo en mi vientre.

Su piel era sabor fresa, su vientre tan suave como el algodón, sus senos eran dos pequeñas frutas que lamí, succioné y besé sin parar, pero quería más, quería probar con mis labios y lengua, su intimidad, bajé para abrir sus piernas y perderme en su valle, ella ahogaba gemidos en la almohada y yo me sentía dueño del mundo, mientras mi lengua jugaba con su clítoris, mi miembro se hinchaba con cada gemido que ella daba **– basta por favor, entra en mí** – aun no lo haría, quería que ella jugara conmigo como yo lo hacía con ella, me deslice para besar sus labios – **quiero ser tu hombre, pero también quiero que seas mi mujer. **

Con esas palabras lo había dicho todo, espera que yo también actuara, así que fue mi momento de entrar en escena, comencé besando su cuello, su cuerpo al igual que el mío estaba lleno de cicatrices, pero las del eran de honor, acaricie cada una de ellas con mis manos, bajé por su tórax, para encontrarme con un abdomen envidiable, seguí besando su vientre hasta besar su miembro y seguir deslizándome por sus piernas, he de agregar que el aún estaba vestido, pero su masculinidad se notaba erecta bajo la tela que lo cubría, fue el momento en que él comenzó a sacar su ropa, la chaqueta, la camisa, el pantalón, hasta quedar solo con una camiseta blanca y su ropa interior – **Me daría el honor de ser mía desde hoy** – me volvió a besar con fuego, mi piel no podía con tanto calor, nuestras respiraciones se agitaban a paso de cada movimiento – **yo…** - me tapó la boca y solo abrió mis piernas para dejar entrar en mí la conexión que buscábamos desde hacía unas horas.

Si pudiera explicar la sensación de placer, angustia y desesperación que tenía al mismo tiempo, puedo asegurar que no lo lograrían entender, empuje cauteloso mi miembro dentro de ella, si bien por su propia confesión no era el primer hombre en su vida, su interior estaba cálido y llano al recibirme, fue el primer shock de electricidad que nos hizo soltar gemidos estrepitosos. Quise comenzar con el movimiento, pero ella me paró en seco – **déjame ayudar** – me dijo con una sonrisa que iluminó más que las velas, nos volteó, quedando yo bajo ella y ella sobre mí, procuro moverse lentamente al principio, creí que estaba en el cielo y que los ángeles me daban la bienvenida, el calor fue en aumento, sudábamos, quise besar sus labios así que la atraje a mi pecho, abrí un poco más sus piernas y continúe moviéndome dentro de ella.

**Quisiera que cada noche fuera así, a tu lado** – le conté al oído, estaba cerca de acabar, mi vientre lo indicaba a espasmos seguidos, creo que él también, ya que pocos segundos antes de llegar al clímax, sentí como su ímpetu se derramaba dentro de mí y su rostro adquiría la paz de deslumbraba el pronto sueño. Acabamos casi juntos me senté en la cama, casi pegada al respaldo, lo atraje a mí – **Coge mi mano** – él tomó y como niño abandonado se acurrucó en mi vientre, lo acaricié, vi como su ojos se cerraban – **no me dejes nunca** – susurró antes de caer derrotado por la fatiga del momento, pronto yo también caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

La luz solar indicaba el nuevo y angustiante día – **Pequeña, despierta** – la acaricie y besé **- ¿ya es de día? – **Preguntó absorto - **Si y quiero que te vistas y te vayas tras de tu hermana** – recién ahí con mis palabras despertó - **No lo haré** – Se paró a buscar ropa - **Debes hacerlo, yo prometo que te buscaré una vez que termine la pelea – **se vistió mientras hablábamos **- Me quedaré contigo, serviré en la batalla, soy más hábil con la espada que en la cocina – **Y si algo le pasaba, no podría vivir sin ella - **Akane… Yo… - **Una piedra con una nota golpeó la ventana – **es de Happy** – Tomé el papel y lo desenvolví - **¿Qué dice? – **Terminé de poner mis pantalones - **Que debemos salir ahora, Mousse nos ha descubrierto.**

Lo primero que hicimos fue besarnos y luego tomar la ropa más cómoda que tuviéramos a mano – **Por favor Akane, hazme caso y ve con Kasumy** – ella volvió a tomar mis manos – **primero muerta que lejos de ti** – ya no la podría convencer, acto seguido dos espadas cruzaron la ventana, creo que Happy ya había pensado en la posibilidad de que ella no se quisiera ir, le entregue una de las armas y le dije – **prométeme, que te mantendrás alejada de la batalla** – no dijo nada, solo me tomó de la mano y salimos por la puerta de la habitación - **¡Son ellos los espías!** – Era Mousse que venía saliendo del elevador – **Ranma, por el otro pasillo** – corrimos en dirección contraria al pato idiota, mientras que Ramna iba dejando pequeñas trampas en el paso. En el fin del corredor nos espera Nabiki – **Hermanita, que bien acompañada estas, lástima que se vaya a acabar la fiesta** – no dejo de sorprenderme el tono despectivo que utilizaba – **Nabiki no es momento, por favor huye y ahora déjanos escapar **– Ranma comenzaba a desesperase – **Lo siento hermanita, yo fui quien los delato **– Ranma dio un paso adelante – **no me sorprende que me hayas delatado, pero si me sorprende que mandes directamente a la muerte a tu propia hermana. Akane** – él se volteó a mirarme – **Espero que algún día me puedas perdonar por lo que haré **– no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando yo ya había acabado con lo que él pensaba hacer. El cuerpo de mi hermana y el Mousse caían al suelo convulsionándose por el dolor – **Perdona hermana Tal vez en otra vida, me devuelvas la mano… Vamos no hay tiempo que perder.**

No sé porque ella tuvo la valentía de matar a su propia hermana, quiero suponer que –** Ahora yo cargo el peso de las tres, solo Dios sabe cuánto amo a mis hermanas y ella era la piedra en el zapato de tu objetivo, espero tú puedas perdonarme Ranma **– No se imaginaba cuanto la entendía. Mientras corríamos fuera del edificio nos seguían aun los guardias, teníamos que llegar hasta el punto de encuentro, donde seguramente Hibiki ya estaba atacando la guarniciones de Tokuwagua.

En efecto, era como pensé, tras huir de los guardias, nos dirigimos a la batalla, está sería la decisiva, vi luchar a muerte a mis compañeros, Hibiki, batallaba aguerrido al verme llegar – **Saotome, llega a la cabeza, eres el único que puede** – Akane, tomó mi mano y corrió a luchar con mis aliados – **Akane, cuando esto termine, no te dejaré jamás** – Al entrar a la habitación principal, donde se suponía que estaba el líder, sólo encontré sangre y un par de cuerpos - **¿Qué ha pasado aquí?** – La silueta de mi interlocutor, salió desde las sombras – **He acabado con nuestro problemas – **Esto no podía ser, no ahora – **Padre tu… - **No pude sostener mi espada y cayó a mis pies – **Perdóname hijo, ahora sólo me falta una parte, para terminar con esta guerra, no me queda más que matarte, perdóname hijo – **mi estado de shock, no me permitió ver con claridad lo que pasaba, él era mi padre y se oponía fervientemente a esta guerra y a que yo me uniera a la milicia y ahora sé porque. Se lanzó sobre mí con la espada en alto, cuando vi frente a mis ojos una cabellera azul que me empujaba y me hizo caer de espaldas – **Ranma, yo me haré cargo de esto – **Akane en un par de movimientos terminó el trabajo que yo no pude comenzar, giró su espada y rebanó su cabeza – **Perdóname – **y ella calló al suelo, un gran charco de sangre se deslizó bajo su cuerpo, sólo en aquellos momentos reaccioné de lo sucedido - **¿Akane? **– Con miedo me acerqué a ella y tomé su delicado cuerpo – **Perdóname, no podré cumplir mi promesa – **Mi padre ya no interesaba, se esfumaba entre mis manos mis dos objetivos, terminar con la guerra y ser feliz con el amor de mi vida – **Akane, es tu deber cumplir – **Su mano que a duras penas fue a dar a mi rostro lo acarició – **hoy ha venido a verme una mujer alta y sonriente, me ha dicho coge mi mano fuerte y sígueme, ¿sabes? Vino vestida de blanco se sentó a mi lado y me ha hecho sonreír, mientras tu aun tiras de mi – **mis lágrimas comenzaron a rodar, mientras que por puerta entro Rioga – **Debemos ir, Ranma ahora – **Sólo ahí se percató de lo que ocurría – **hermano, moriremos con gloria –** yo tomé su cuerpo y avancé, mientras escuchaba el sonido de las espadas, de mis compañeros que luchaban a mi alrededor – **Ranma, yo a esa mujer le pedí ****un deseo que pude cumplir. Deshojó la luna para nosotros… - **seguí llorando – **Akane no me hagas esto – **Me pidió detener y gritó – **Afuera todos, esta es mi lucha tanto como la de ustedes, en la próxima batalla ganarán la guerra ahora, fuera de aquí – **Rioga dio la orden y salieron todos, menos ella y yo, mientras que todos los soldados que aún quedaban vivos corrían a la puerta donde estábamos, se giró me dijo – **Ella me mostró tu futuro, pude ver tu nombre y el de otra mujer,**** ahora estoy**** tranquila serás feliz otra vez – **No podía soltar su mano - **Ranma ****suelta ya mi mano, suelta ya mi mano, suelta ya mi mano estaré bien – **y me obligó a salir cerrando la puerta tras de sí, lo último que escuché fue un grito de furia y guerra - **¡Ranma, escucha bien, en nuestra próxima vida, no te dejaré ir!.**

**Esa es la historia– **un hombre de unos 35 años, que lucía cortes de estada en sus brazos y una linda trenza negra, le hablaba a unos niños - **¿Pero y ella? – **El hombre solo sonrió y de sus ojos cayeron lágrimas de pena – **Niños vengan a tomar el té – **Una mujer delgada salía de la casa, los niños corrieron a la casa.

**Otra vez contando esa historia amor – **El hombre, abrazó de forma posesiva a la mujer y beso sus labios – **A los niños les gusta y mi abuelo se sentía liberado a contar su historia – **los jóvenes padres miraban a los niños jugar.

**Sabes Tendo… Cuando tenga un hijo le pondré Ranma, igual al bis-abuelo – **un niño de lentes le decía al otro – **Si y yo quiero tener una hija… Me gusta el nombre Akane – **Los niños sonrieron y el de lentes se apresuró a decir – **Prometamos que cuando tengamos hijos, vamos a juntar nuestras dinastías de combate – **el otro niño sonrió – **Lo prometo Genma, así será.**


End file.
